


Miss You Today

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, Graduation, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly the difference between year two and year three became way too clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You Today

Akaashi didn’t often think about the year’s difference between him and Bokuto. It was just kind of irrelevant in his mind, it’s not like it affected their friendship or team dynamic much. Bokuto was childish, brash, and immature so it was easy to think that he was younger than he actually was, meanwhile Akaashi was mature for his age, so the third years put a lot of trust in him. 

But as the months rolled by and the winter came to a close, the difference between year two and year three became all too noticeable. 

Bokuto didn’t take entrance exams that winter, scouts had come from all across the country to recruit him, so there hadn’t been a need. University just never came up between them after all of those meetings. While a lot of their friends had been engrossed with studying and testtaking throughout January and February, things just stayed the same between them. 

Then came March, and suddenly the third years were quickly preparing to leave. Bokuto became engrossed with class events and packing up his dorm to move back in with his parents for the short break before he had to move into his university dorm. There wasn’t time for Akaashi.

And for the first time, Akaashi realized how lonely the next year was going to be. 

Graduation day snuck up on him, he honestly almost forgot about it. The first and second years still had a week left for class, and he’d just assumed that the third years were leaving at the same time. Because that was the way things were supposed to work, weren’t they? 

But as he sat there, listening to speeches from teachers, the pricipal, and more officials and unofficals that he could count - he couldn’t help wondering if this was the end. If Bokuto and the other third years would forget him as they moved onto the next stage. He wondered if the calls from Bokuto would stop, followed by the emails, and any trace of their friendship. 

God, it hurt. 

The third years milled around on their floor for most of the day, collecting their yearbooks and taking pictures while the kouhai continued their studies. In the middle of his last class, Bokuto sent him an email.

“Akaashi!   
We’re going out to eat after school to celebrate!   
You come too! No excuses!   
Meet me by the gate. Promise I’ll have you back before curfew.   
Koutarou” 

Maybe that would be the beggining of the end, he pondered the notion in the back of his head. Bokuto, Akaashi, and their friends would enjoy one last day together before going their seperate ways. He knew they’d grow apart eventually, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to let go just yet. 

Still, he answered and stuck his phone back into his blazer pocket. 

Just as he promised, Bokuto was waiting by the front gate. He waved his hands enthusiastically and yelled for Akaashi to hurry up. 

“Everyone else left already, I told them I’d wait for you. I dunno if my ID will still work if I try to scan into the front gate again so…” 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t deactivate it right away, Bokuto-san…” Akaashi answered cooly, even though he honestly hoped the administation would at least keep the third years’ IDs active at least until the new school year started in April. Maybe they would come to visit once in a while then, “I’m sure there are some people that still have to finish packing.”   
  
“Still, you never know. This might just be my last time scanning out of Fukurodani.” Of course, Bokuto then proceeded to make a scene about scanning out his student ID and walking through the turnstyle. He didn’t pout too much when Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“So, where are we going?” 

“That oknomiyaki place that just opened, we’re meeting up at the train station.” 

“You didn’t want to go with your parents?” 

“Nah, they’ll probably smother me to death until I move into my new dorm,” he huffed, “I swear that’s the one thing I’m gonna miss about this place, the freedom in the dorms. As long as the teachers and snitches weren’t around, it was so easy to get away with shit.” 

“…I guess. That’s the only think you’re going to miss?” And Akaashi immediately regretted opening his mouth. Why the hell did he say that? Since when did he fish for acknoweldgement? He felt so lame. 

“Hm…I guess not. I mean, I’ll miss the English teacher with huge fucking tits, you know which one, the American lady. The volleyball court, the training camps, the rest of the team…” 

“What about me?” 

Bokuto froze, turned to look at him, “Why would I miss you? You’re not going anywhere are you? You only have one more year and you’ll probably get scouted in no time.” 

Akaashi stared at him, “It’ll be different, you know it will.” 

“Well, maybe I don’t want it to be,” he sighed and huffed, looking a little frustrated, “Look, I mean. I’m not so good when it comes to words or this emotional stuff-” 

“You’re good at throwing a tantrum.” 

“Let me finish! And I don’t throw tanturms! Look, I just…I just wish there was an easier way to do this. Like that second button shit in dramas and crap. Hey, wait a minute.” He dropped his bag to the ground and grabbed the hem of his blazer. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Trying to rip the second button off? I mean it’s in a different place but we can say it’s closer to my dick or something like that.” 

“Bokuto-san, stop, you’re acting crazy.” Akaashi reached out and grabbed his hands, sighing, “Look, instead of doing…that, just say it, please? You’ve had girls say it to you, haven’t you? So just say the same thing to me.”

Bokuto looked him in the eyes, and nodded. It gently interlaced his fingers and mumbled, “Keiji…please be my boyfriend. Please go out with me. I’ll do whatever I can to make this work.” 

Akaashi’s shoulders relaxed and he moved closer, releasing Bokuto’s hands to wrap his arms around his waist, “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah. We can try.”

“I want to do more than just try…” 

“I know, just…let me have this for a second.” Akaashi placed his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, letting the day’s worries melt away and replacing them with the temporary warmth that came with pressing against another person’s body. He felt Bokuto’s hand on the back of his head, fingers carding through strands of hair. 

“Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For glade-mother based on the song "Reachin' Out" by Lea Salonga


End file.
